pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Karril
Karril is a Pokemon Trainer originally from Hoenn who has recently finished his journey in Kalos. Appearance Karril has thick, dark brown hair that never strays from a shaggy, unbrushed style. It falls just below his chin and hangs over dark blue eyes. He has olive-tanned skin with a dusting of freckles crossing the bridge of his nose. He is 5'8" with very little muscle. He has very faint scars covering the palms of his hands from crawling through glass when his mom broke a vase when he was small. Karril rarely changes from his jeans and a short-sleeved shirt covered by a jacket or sweatshirt, but when the weather gets too hot he will wear sport shorts. Faceclaim Logan Lerman Personality Karril is a light-hearted, carefree spirit, worried only about making sure he is having as much as he possibly can. This makes him reckless and he never tries to see where his actions will take him. He has a habit of thinking of himself first and others later, not because he is trying to be mean or selfish, but because he wants to be happy. Biography Pre-PAC Karril was living in Lilycove before he headed to Kalos with his mother, Abigail, and father, Kelly. He did not take the Hoenn League and instead occasionally teamed up with his friends in their journeys before his parents deemed his old enough to go abroad. From Santalune City to Victory Road Karril easily blew through the Kalos League in a little over a month with his team made up of Greninja, Talonflame, Gogoat, Meowstic, Duoblade, and Raichu. He gave up the title of Champion in order to complete the PokeDex. Trouble in Hoenn Karril was sent back to Hoenn by his parents when he was told they would be moving to Kalos. He was suggested to take the League when his father broke his arm because of an accident when packing up the house. Karril was excited to see what had changed when he last went around the region but was not met with the same enthusiasm when he found his old friends. Instead, he was met with rumors that had been going around for months. Karril was told by his three friends - Marcus, Kyle, and Sam - that these rumors going around were about the Kalos trip being a lie. How he had really stayed locked up in his room for the few months because he was too scared. Feeling betrayed, Karril took on the gym at Mauville and lost, causing him to believe the rumors himself. Currently, he is unsure whether to comtinue through to the Hoenn League. Pokemon The Team Karril's main team; the team she used to beat the league and the one she uses for competative battling. Relationships Boyfriend *Sidney **Met when Sidney found him to return something that had fallen out of his pockets. Karril ended up dragging him on a late night adventure through the woods and the two continued to spend time together until Karril admitted feelings for the other boy. The pairing is called "nuggershipping" after Karril offered to make heart-shaped chicken nuggets for Sidney on Valentine's Day. Friends *Artemis **The two have talked over texts and Holocaster a few times, but though they have never met in person yet, Karril still considers her a friend especially after she gave him advice when in Hoenn. "Met" when he accidently sent her a text meant for his mother. Acquaintances *Logan **Had a brief conversation before leaving Kalos. Logan helped Karril to keep trying at the Mauville Gym. *Nell **Met during the ski trip *Mayu **Met during the ski trip *Brendan **Met during the ski trip *Sven **Tried to help the other boy find his lost Pokemon Achivements Kalos *Karril has completed the Kalos gym challenge and beat the Kalos League. Hoenn *Karril has beaten the first three gyms Trivia *Karril is claustrophobic Category:Character